the_time_travelersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scientist ( 2017 )
Introduction The Scientist, or Zestian, is one of the protagonists of the Time Travelers Roleplay. He is a reboot of the original Scientist, and a Detrixian from the planet, Detrixia in the Detrixus Dimension. He is a kind-hearted person, who is a skilled fighter. Biography Zestian grew up in the poor town of Xav. The villagers in Xav were starving to death, and many turned to cannibalism. Zestian's parents sadly died due to the hands of one of the villagers when he was eight years old. Zestian wandered throughout the dry lands of Detrixia, until stumbling upon a forest. He successfully survived through the forest until he was fourteen. He was found by bounty hunters, which took him to the city of Graston. He was then adopted by a wealthy couple. He grew up with them, going through school like the other kids. Due to his time in the forest, it weakened his mind a bit, and had a hard time learning. Because of this, he wasn't as smart as his friends. After graduating barely, many disliked him because of what he was put through. Graston was a wealthy city, and many villagers from poor towns were looked down upon. Zestian worked as a security officer at Freta, a data management system. Through this, he would begin ranking up, security officer, police officer, enforcer. He would then be ranked up to an imperial guard, which guarded the council. One day, however, he would overhear a council meeting. He found out that they were corrupt, and were planning to terminate the lesser beings, and establish a new race which would be more intellectual than this. After this, Zestian would try to warn the people of Graston. They ignored him, as he was a villager from Xav. Zestian would remain as an Imperial guard for four more days. At his final day, he would be kidnapped, and experimented on by the council, since his combat skills were superior to the other guards. They would infuse him with all sorts of chemicals and DNA. The experiments failed. After the failed experiment, he was thrown out, and his memory of the kidnapping was wiped. Zestian left the imperial guard, trying desperately to remember something he forgot. His heightened senses did this, and soon enough he remembered. Zestian decided to leave the people of Detrixia, stealing a ship, and leaving the planet. His ship would run out of fuel, crash landing on an unknown planet. He would wander through the deserts, until he found a capsule. He would go inside of it, searching for things. He would find four skeletons, apparently belonging to the dead crew of the capsule. He would activate it's logs, and find out it's name is the CMOSTT ( Core Mode of Space Time Travel ). Inside the capsule, He would learn that this time ship was constructed in the depths of the Vegrunta, an ancient planet in which it's origins are not known. Zestian would learn how to fly the CMOSTT. Zestian would change from his rugged clothes to a black vest with a black tie, white dress shirt and black slacks with black shoes and a purple coat, with gold button and a brown hat. Destruction Zestian would go to Earth for the first time, only to find that the Detrixians are invading it. He would confront the council, forcing them to reveal their plan. It was already too late, and Earth was destroyed. Zestian would never forgive himself for this, as he heard Earth was a nice planet. Soon after this, many planets would be destroyed by the Dextrixians, until the Detrixians constructed a weapon which would destroy the universe. Zestian would then escape into another universe, crashing into Earth. Detrixia was destroyed, and the universe was destroyed when Zestian escaped.